


How very near they seem, yet how remote

by lalunaticscribe



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaticscribe/pseuds/lalunaticscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red eyes cast up to the heavens, away from the departure. “How very near they seem, yet how remote they actually are. Goodbye, Mr Holmes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How very near they seem, yet how remote

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here, though the world explode, these two survive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979107) by [lalunaticscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaticscribe/pseuds/lalunaticscribe). 



****The Fourth Holy Grail War ended terribly, though Archer was lucky enough to survive outside of its destruction. He was free, to take the treasure, and all others, even the interesting Saber pair were gone.

And here was the eighth Servant. The insulting gentleman, and such an irony that such a being was simply a figment of a story.

“Avenger.”

“Your Majesty, the War has ended. There is no longer a reason to call me by such a name.”

“Fair enough,” he admits, grinning and tired. “Turns out the Baskerville Hound isn’t quite so terrifying compared to... the rest of it. Iskandar was amused.”

“Her Britannic Majesty didn’t share that opinion, I’m afraid.” The eighth unexpected Servant sighed. “To be fair, having two Englishmen participate smacks of... something. But never mind that; the Grail is gone, and I will fade. So be it.”

“Your pursuit of the Grail is as admirable as the pretty stories that coloured your life,” the King of Heroes acknowledge. “Yet I do not understand one thing. Pray tell, why would the Grail manifest the Avenger? They are the dark side of the Holy Grail, which you are not.”

“Perhaps, you are asking as to my qualifications of the Avenger class?”

“You said it, not I.”

“I am pursuing vengeance.”

“And that seems clear, given how you have taken out the Caster and Assassin pairs.” Kotomine was still alive, if rather roughed up before escaping the Baskerville Hound.

“Not against them. I am not so petty as you imagine me,” A chuckle burst forth, as a blood-matted arm and leg started to dissolve into particles of spirit and ether. “My friend and I were born fully formed; yet we never lived, and so can never die.”

“You are a ghost, that much is clear,” answered the King of Heroes. “So what need does a figment of imagination wish from the Grail?”

“Life,” replied Sherlock Holmes, the character of his own book. “A life to spend with my dearest friend.”

Archer’s smile had already frozen on his face. “...The War is over, your Master dead, so I can tell you this: you would have succeeded if you wanted any treasure other than the Grail, if I had not been in the way. Is that alright with you?”

“I am a figment of imagination,” Sherlock Holmes wryly responded, a man who had walked with kings and beggars alike. “I will see Watson again. There will be another chance.”

“Foolishness.”

“Yes. Watson will write another story of it. Why is it that it is only with him that I feel alive, I wonder...” He closed his eyes, as the Throne welcomed him back so. Back to the lodgings by dawn's early light, where it is always eighteen ninety-five.

Red eyes cast up to the heavens, away from the departure. “How very near they seem, yet how remote they actually are. Goodbye, Mr Holmes.”


End file.
